


Snow, With a Chance of Awkward

by WoodlandGoddess1



Series: Winter Rarepairs 2018 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stands, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: He knew he wasn’t going to be leaving the apartment before Gwaine woke up: he couldn’t see through the snow falling. He couldn’t even see the cars parked in the streets below.





	Snow, With a Chance of Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> "Modern AU - Character A and B just had a one-night stand but a massive storm hit so now they are snowed in, hello awkward."
> 
> Thanks, Millie, for adding this prompt to the fest. It was fun to work with lmao

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Lancelot du Lac didn’t _do_ things like this — it wasn’t how his parents raised him. But he couldn’t escape the fact that he had: the evidence was sprawling in the bed next to him. The man was even snoring lightly, his breath pushing out of him in short bursts.

It wasn’t unlike the sound a horse made when flapping its lips.

Lancelot stifled an almost deranged giggle at the thought and then stared at the man sleeping next to him in shock. Hoping and dreading that he’d wake up to see him still sitting on the bed. That he hadn’t shown himself out of the apartment already; the door locked itself automatically, so it would have allowed him to do his walk of shame without witness.

Lancelot looked out the window and sighed. He knew he wasn’t going to be leaving the apartment before Gwaine woke up: he couldn’t see through the snow falling. He couldn’t even see the cars parked in the streets below. He’d _checked_ as soon as he’d realised it was snowing. Lancelot scrubbed a hand through his hair and used the other to draw the blankets closer to his chest — to give himself at least some modicum of decency; he wasn’t sure where most of his clothes had ended up last night. But he was almost certain that his shoes and belt were still in the car parked below.

Heat blossomed across his face.

He’d never thought he could be so wanton with someone he’d just met. But he’d been lost as soon as that scruff grazed his face when Gwaine shoved him against the wall outside the bar and kissed him. He hadn’t expected it. Certainly, the man had made his interest clear…but Lancelot hadn’t expected that to mean he wanted to kiss him so soon. He’d thought it would lead to a coffee date. Perhaps a visit to the cinema. Needless to say, Lancelot had been shocked to his core.

Idly, Lancelot ran his fingers over his jaw and couldn’t help remembering the deep chuckle that escaped Gwaine when he’d succumbed to his passion. Couldn’t help remembering how those eager lips trailed down his jaw.

Lancelot shook his head. He must have been possessed or something, considering how quick he was to throw himself at Gwaine after that kiss. He looked down at him and sighed again. He wasn’t sure how long he spent brooding before he heard a raspy, “Morning.”

“Morning.” Lancelot tugged the blanket up to his chin. “Sleep well?”

“Like a log,” Gwaine replied easily, that rasping note still in his voice. Lancelot wasn’t sure whether it was because he’d just woken up or because of all the grunting and growling the night before. The thought made his stomach twist. He avoided looking at Gwaine as the man went on to say, “Wasn’t expecting to still have company, though.”

“Yeah. Me neither.” Lancelot gestured to the window. “Didn’t have a choice.”

“Well...shit.”

“Yeah.” Lancelot wanted the earth to swallow him whole as soon as the response escaped him. He couldn’t remember ever sounding so awkward in his life. His grip tightened around the blanket as several moments of awkward silence stretched between them. He looked around the bedroom — searching for something to break the awkwardness. “What do we do now?”

“I can think of a few things.”

“Oh?” Lancelot risked looking at him and felt his face heat up. He looked around the room again. He’d do anything, but watch that hazel gaze slide over his visible skin. “I suppose we could pull out a deck of cards or something. I love Go Fish.”

“Figures.” Gwaine chuckled roughly, the sound deep and almost sultry, but he sat up a moment later. His warm breath ghosted across his shoulder. Lancelot shivered. His lashes fluttered. A warm hand found his hip and caressed gently, sending waves of soft pleasure through him. “But I wasn’t thinking about card games.”

Lancelot couldn’t help looking at him again. He swallowed thickly, his gaze dropping to the slow and sinful smile curling the lips that had tormented him the night before. He moistened his lips.

“Exactly,” Gwaine whispered before leaning in to kiss him. He’d just eased his lips apart when a loud rumbling broke the tension between them. Both of them looked down at Lancelot’s stomach. “Well…I guess we have a new plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. All Mistakes are mine.
> 
> The artist sign-ups for the fest open today, if anyone would like to participate!
> 
> This URL will take you to the information post: https://pendragonsandco-winterholidays.tumblr.com/post/180639861518/welcome-to-pendragons-and-companys-winter-in


End file.
